


Puzzle Pieces

by Fandom_Lord_Faith



Series: Poly Mystery Gang [1]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Multi, OT4, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Lord_Faith/pseuds/Fandom_Lord_Faith
Summary: Each member of Mystery Inc. has a special necklace..





	Puzzle Pieces

Velma does it absentmindedly, when she's focusing on a case or even just curled up with a book. Slender fingers trace the carvings on the charm hanging from the delicate chain around her neck. Some days, the mastermind of the group has to be told she’s doing it. She blushes in turn before mumbling an apology that always earns her a sweet kiss from the others, she wonders when they’ll realize that’s why she apologizes.

 

Daphne does it for inspiration, deliberately forming all her outfits around the beloved pendant. Her lips find the letters written on the simple medal when her thoughts seem the most scattered, pulling her back to focus. No outfit is complete without jewelry after all.

 

Fred does it protectively, hiding the necklace under his ascot to ensure no harm comes to it, just like he tries to do with his family. A rough fist tucks it softly under the fabric around his shirt collar, it’s the only thing he never loses. 

 

Shaggy does it for courage, because in his line of work that’s something always needed, and nobody makes him feel more safe or determined than the ones he loves. He follows the groves of thin metal with his fingertip, eyes closed as he imagines their encouraging words before opening the van door and jumping out.

 

The gang does it out of love, each night the four puzzle pieces are placed to form a perfect heart before they curl into each other and drift to sleep. In the morning they’ll reach for their piece again and put it back where each of the respective names belong; over the wearer’s heart.

 

Scooby is more than likely the single most adored dog on the planet. Not from fans across the world, but from his four humans, who love and adore each other. Their initials are carved on the inside of the great dane’s collar, the only spacing between them is a heart. The dog is pretty sure there will never be a better family to belong to.


End file.
